


Pumpkin Juice

by gwendosea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendosea/pseuds/gwendosea
Summary: It's the morning after Jaime and Brienne's first night together and Jaime is up at dawn, ready to surprise Brienne with breakfast in bed.





	Pumpkin Juice

Faint sunlight was beginning to filter through the window as Jaime slowly eased out from under the bear-skin cover. He quietly put more wood on the fire remembering Brienne’s number one tip to living in the north. Both of them had been standing in front of the fire, Jaime’s heart beating out of his chest, his stomach twisting full of nerves and desire. “It’s the first thing I learned in the North; keep the fire going. Every time you leave the room put more wood on.” Brienne diligently informed him as he struggled to take off his coat. He remembered being unsure of where the night would lead, but he knew he only wanted to be in Brienne’s company. That was only last night he thought. It feels like he lived many lives since then. 

He quietly opened and closed the bedroom door and made his way down the stone hallway. Fleeting images flashed across his mind of the night before. He and Brienne standing shirtless in front of the fire; the gentle caress of her lips against his; the feel of her skin under his one good hand as he gently slid her trousers down. The thoughts were enough to incite his arousal yet again. He just couldn’t get enough of Ser Brienne of Tarth. They explored one another’s bodies for most of the night and he couldn’t wait to continue the journey. But first, breakfast. He thought as he finally made his way into the kitchen.

He shyly said hello to Greta, the head cook, and requested bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice for two. Greta gave him a sly smile and said, “You finally won her over, huh?” He turned bright red and admitted, “Nearly died trying.” He thanked Greta for the food and made his way back to their chambers. When he arrived Brienne was still peacefully asleep. He placed the tray on the end of the bed and sat there watching her for a few moments more. She began to stir and upon noticing Jaime staring at her, grabbed the covers to shield her most private parts from his view. “No need to hide Ser Brienne. I saw all of you last night and I must say, I’m in love with what I see.” She blushed and hid herself anyway. This was all too new for her. She noticed the tray on the end of the bed and gazed back at him. “I snuck out earlier and brought you breakfast in bed. You can thank Greta for the food. Cooking is a little too advanced for a one-handed traitor.” He smirked. 

“Thank you, Ser Jaime.” Brienne whispered as she reached for a slice of bacon. “Please, Brienne, just Jaime will do. Last night was enough to end formalities between us.” She brought the bacon to her nose and inhaled deeply, she did not realize just how ravenous she was. “Thank you, Jaime.” Brienne corrected herself. Jaime removed his clothes and settled back into bed beside Brienne. They were silent and slightly awkward as they broke their fast. To relieve some of the tension Jaime offered Brienne a goblet of pumpkin juice. After taking a few sips she lowered the goblet and Jaime noticed the juice had left a mustache on her upper lip. He reached over with his left hand and Brienne reacted with an ever-so-subtle flinch. “I would never lift a hand against you, Brienne.” He whispered as he softly wiped the pumpkin juice from her lip cupping the side of her face with his palm. She placed her hand over his and he leaned in for a kiss. She tasted of hope and new beginnings. Once they broke apart Jaime placed the breakfast tray on a nearby table and they buried themselves under the covers to continue discovering one another.

Greta didn’t see Jaime again until it was time for supper.


End file.
